falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire
|Радио = Радио «Новости Галактики» Радиостанция Даймонд-сити }} noicon (стерео) noicon (радио) I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire ( ) — песня в исполнении The Ink Spots, которая слышна в заставке к Fallout 3 и транслируется на радио «Новости Галактики», а также звучит в эфире радиостанции Даймонд-сити в игре Fallout 4. История Написана в 1941 году Eddie Seiler, Sol Marcus, Bennie Benjamin и Eddie Durham. Первоначально песню хотели сделать заглавной в оригинальной Fallout, но на тот момент могли возникнуть проблемы с авторскими правами, поэтому решено было использовать песню Maybe той же группы. Аналогичная история произошла и со второй частью. Оригинал на английском I don’t want to set the world on fire I just want to start A flame in your heart In my heart I have but one desire And that one is you No other will do I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim I just want to be the one you love And with your admission that you feel the same I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of Believe me I don’t want to set the world on fire I just want to start A flame in your heart Word I don’t wanna set the world on fire, honey I love ya too much I just wanna start a great big flame Down in your heart You see, way down inside of me Darlin' I have only one desire And that one desire is you And I know nobody else ain’t gonna do Sung I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim I just want to be the one you love And with your admission that you feel the same I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of Believe me I don’t want to set the world on fire I just want to start A flame in your heart Перевод Вариант 1 Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь Я только хочу разжечь Огонь в твоём сердце В сердце у меня одно лишь желание И это одно — ты И никто другой Я потерял все цели земного бытия Я лишь хочу быть одним, любящим тебя Которому ты ответишь взаимностью И этим я достигну своей цели Поверь мне! Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь Я только хочу разжечь Огонь в твоём сердце Речитатив Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь, милая Я лишь слишком люблю Я только хочу разжечь Огонь в твоём сердце Дорогая в сердце у меня Одно лишь желание И это одно — ты И никто другой Пение Я потерял все цели земного бытия Я лишь хочу быть одним, любящим тебя Которому ты ответишь взаимностью И этим я достигну своей цели Поверь мне! Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь Я только хочу разжечь Огонь в твоём сердце Вариант 2 Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь, Я лишь хочу зажечь Пламя в твоём сердце. В моём сердце лишь одно желание, И это — ты, Никто не сможет занять это место! Я уже не стремлюсь к суетным успехам, Я лишь хочу стать твоим любимым и единственным. И, если ты признаешь, что моё чувство взаимно, То это будет пределом моих мечтаний, Поверь мне! Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь, Я лишь хочу зажечь Пламя в твоём сердце. Речитатив Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь, дорогая, я слишком люблю тебя. Я лишь хочу зажечь могучее пламя в твоём сердце. Понимаешь, глубоко внутри меня, дорогая, существует только одно желание, И это — ты, и я знаю, что никто не сможет занять это место. Пение Я уже не стремлюсь к суетным успехам, Я лишь хочу стать твоим любимым и единственным. И, если ты признаешь, что моё чувство взаимно, То это будет пределом моих мечтаний, Поверь мне! Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь, Я лишь хочу зажечь Пламя в твоём сердце[https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/ink_spots/i_don_t_want_to_set_the_world_on_fire.html Перевод лингво-лаборатории «Амальгама», Olga Apalchuk].. Список исполнителей Эту песню исполняло впечатляющее и даже потрясающее количество разных исполнителей: За кулисами * Следуя задумке ведущего художника Леонарда Боярского, который хотел добавить во вступительный ролик к Fallout что-то наподобие We’ll Meet Again, Гэри Платнер предложил песню I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire, исполняемую The Ink Spots. Однако Interplay на момент разработки видео не имела разрешения использовать песню, поэтому была поддержана идея Платнера об использовании композиции MaybeСсылка: I knew I wanted a haunting song for the intro. I didn’t know where it came from. Years later I remember, Oh, that’s the end of Dr. Strangelove where they’re playing We’ll Meet Again while bombs are dropping. That’s what I was trying to evoke. We were trying to find a song but didn’t have any ideas. Gary Platner, an artist, came in one day and said, “I just heard this song that we have to use.” It was I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, by the Ink Spots. We couldn’t get the rights to that, so we ended up using another of their songs. Fortunately their songs all sound virtually identical. That’s no exaggeration: If you listen to their songs, they all sound the same. We ended up with Maybe, which was a stroke of luck. We used it because it sounded like I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, but it also had what I felt was a haunting sound. Years later I saw the trailer for Blade Runner, and they used I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire. I vaguely remember seeing that as a kid and thinking it was pretty cool. Maybe it was really cool because the lyrics of the song could be interpreted as the world is going to miss him when he’s gone, so it’s an ode to the world that’s gone, but it turns out to be an ode from the player saying that to the people in the vault: “You’re going to miss me when I’m gone.” We hadn’t worked out the ending at the point we chose that song. It just all fell into place.Интервью К. Тейлора на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001. Who picked the theme for Fallout? That 1940s blues/jazz music really set the theme for the game. It was a great choice for the game, that 1940s music. Gary Platner, artist. * Крис Авеллон упоминал об изначальном выборе разработчиков в отношении I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire в [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]][[Библия Fallout 9#Ответ на конкурс по Ink Spots|Ответ на конкурс по Ink Spots]]. Видео '' I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire-The Ink Spots '' Примечания en:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire es:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire fr:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire pl:I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire uk:I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4